User blog:GraniteToast1992 3.0/SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie: Fake Interview
Note: This video is a parody of this video. (the PI and Monorail Films logos are shown side-by-side, before small snippets of the film are shown) (An Interview with the cast of SpongeBob’s Fanon Wiki: The Movie) (we see the film’s characters being interviewed separately) Interviewer: So, what is SpongeBob’s Fanon Wiki: The Movie? SpongeBob: Well… it’s not exactly obvious at first glance. CrazySponge: It’s this year’s must see film starring none other than MEE! (chuckles) Interviewer: Yeah? Um… who are you, again? CrazySponge: What? You don’t know who I am? (the camera briefly moves from side-to-side) Well, I mean, my role’s bigger than it should be… Sandy: Basically, the film is this epic adventure taking place inside of this fanfiction site all about SpongeBob and stuff! (pause) Wait, not the show with that title! The NickToons one, yeah, that’s it! PolarTem: Like everything directed by me, it’s good, it’s good. GraniteToast1992: Hey! I also directed this film! PolarTem: I’ve, like, never seen you before in my entire life! GraniteToast1992: Look at this newspaper! (Pulls out newspaper talking about the friendship between GraniteToast1992 and PolarTem) PolarTem: (acting suspicious) Uh- I, heh-heh, don’t know where THAT came from?! Interviewer: Aren’t you the guy who directed The SpongeBob n’ Stuff Movie? PolarTem: Um… no. SpongeBob: So, the film takes place after the original SpongeBob’s Fanon Wiki series, we’re all on this wiki, having a genuine good time and then this ‘Kelpy G’ guy comes along and - BAM! - he ruins everything! CrazySponge: Luckily I’m there to save the day! SpongBob: Actually, I’m pretty sure you just sat around not doing anything. CrazySponge: (folds his arms) Everyone’s a critic. Kelpy G: Villain? You think I’m the villain? No, no! I’m the HERO! Everyone else is the villain! GraniteToast1992: Actually, in my opinion, Overnight Success is the REAL villain! Interviewer: Why do you hate this “Overnight Success”? It really confuses me. Oh, it’s only the WORST LOUD HOUSE EPISODE EVER!!!! It’s so bad, it breaks my spirit, oh, and don’t get me started on the ending. I HATE IT BECAUSE- (Cut to SpongeBot678) SpongeBot678: So, I’m just your normal administrator on the wiki, not really much going on here.... TheJasbre202: And I’m a crat, so I’m, like, A MILLION times better! SpongeBot678: He likes to show off a lot. On set, he would like bring all his trophies he won as a kid JUST so he could brag about them! CrazySponge: i just realized that i’m sitting next to SpongeBob. SpongeBob: DON’T YOU DAR- CrazySponge: AHHHHHHHHHHHFYTFTDRFTYFTTYFYfuhlsofmv… Patrick: I’m played by Bill Fagerbakke, prizes to whoever guesses what HIS ancestors did as a living! SpongeBot678: I’m played by Ed Helms, you can just tell that Granite’s directing. CrazySponge: I’m played by CrazySponge. Wait, I’m not? WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER?! PolarTem: Tara Strong plays me, she’s known for voicing Raven and Twilight Sparkle! (pause) I’m still trying to figure out whether or not that’s intended as a compliment. CrazySponge: AND SHE PLAYS BOYS TOO! BOY BOY BOY! PolarTem: I AM A GIRL! CrazySponge: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOI PolarTem: GIRL! CrazySponge: (deep breath) boi. PolarTem: GIRL! (repeatedly slaps himself in the face) CrazySponge: VOICE PROOF ON DISCORD. NOW. SpongeBob: Just for a change, they decided to let Tom Kenny voice me. (silence) What was wrong with Jim Carrey or someone? Tom Kenny? I’d even take Adam Sandler over him! GraniteToast1992: I’m portrayed by David Tennant in this film, you know, because Doctor Who is awesome! Sandy: So, basically, the point is that you really should go see this film, really. Forget, The Incredibles, forget Hotel Transylvania, forget T- wait! Teen Titans Go! Got a movie? (pause) Wow. Kelpy G: It’s The Kelpy G Movie! What’s not to love? (SpongeBob’s Fanon Wiki: The Movie, in theatres this year) Category:Blog posts